


One Strange Evening

by AJzeldafan



Category: Antisepticeye- Fandom, Darkiplier- Fandom
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJzeldafan/pseuds/AJzeldafan
Summary: You were having a normal evening alone in your home. Everything is normal.But not for long....





	One Strange Evening

(y/n) is sitting at home by herself in the living room when suddenly Dark is on her tv screen and Anti's standing in her kitchen. "What the fuck are ye doing ye suited bastard? I wanted to go after this one" Anti says pointing at Dark as he physically comes out of the screen and stands in front of it now. "I got here first, fair and square so run along and find someone else to screw around with" Dark replies with a sense of entitlement. Anti glares at Dark and marches over in front of him with anger, pulling out his pocket knife. "It'd be a shame if someone were to mess up that fancy suit of yours" Anti says as he makes a cut through Dark's suit going through the clothes and just barely scraping Dark's chest. "If you really want to do this in front of her" he pauses to punch Anti in the chest enough to make him fall backwards on his ass "than so be it" he finishes with a serious and sinister tone. 

Anti laughs and slashes at Dark as he gets off the ground only for Dark to dodge it and quickly slam his fists down on Anti's back, making him collapse on the floor. Anti takes a deep breath from being slightly winded by the blow. "That all you've got pretty boy?" he says with a chuckle as he slashes at Darks leg, making a cut on his calf. Dark grunts in frustration and he roughly grabs Anti roughly by the neck and presses him against a wall, choking him. Anti tries to pry darks hand off with one hand while slashing at dark with the other, pocket knife still in hand. Dark gets cut multiple times on his arms and bleeds but isn't fazed by it. "You should know this is really rather immature of you to antagonize me and fight with me in front of the one person we came here to see." Dark says angrily at Anti as he lets go of Anti's neck. Anti coughs for a while to try and get air in his lungs again. "Well this wouldn't 'ave happened if ye hadn't challenged me to a race for who gets to spend the evenin' with 'er" Anti replies with frustration. Dark pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs "why do you always blurt out things that shouldn't be?" Anti smirks and decides to put the knife away "why not? Its not like they'd understand why in the first place" Letting out a groan of frustration, Dark tries to fix up his outfit even though its easy to say its past saving with all the cuts in it. 

"Well I might as well introduce both if us then since we're both here anyways." Dark says with a hint of irritation. "Hello, I am Darkiplier and the person beside me is Antisepticeye" he introduces. Anti waves at (y/n) since his throat still hurts from being choked while up against a wall. "Sorry 'bout the blood" he says even though he's not completely sorry. Dark signals for Anti so stay where he's at as he walks over to you. "You won't say a word of this to anyone else. If you do, I will personally make sure that the word doesn't spread about demons being around. Do I make myself clear?" Dark says with a tone of a parent as if telling something secret to a child. (y/n) nods without a word, not wanting to piss off the demon who is already irritable. "Good choice" he replies and heads back over to Anti. They whisper a conversation to each other, too quiet for her to hear. Then they both suddenly disappear leaving (y/n) both confused and frightened. The only evidence proving the event to have happened instead of just being a daydream are a few small darkly colored blood stains on the carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever put up anywhere, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
